


New Promotion

by HolographicCEO



Category: LoveLink (Video Game)
Genre: Army husband, Celebrations, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Vaginal Sex, pregnancy announcement, sweet and sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolographicCEO/pseuds/HolographicCEO
Summary: Rachel has found out she is pregnant and decides to surprise her husband with a little promotion celebration
Relationships: Jonathan Hayes/OC
Kudos: 19





	New Promotion

**Author's Note:**

> not beta read. Jonathan Hayes belongs to LoveLink

She reached up to fix the banner she had placed on the wall. It was crooked and driving her crazy. Jonathan would be home in an hour, and she wanted to surprise him. She finally got the banner even with the other side and stepped back down, her heart swelling with joy. He is going to love this, she thought to herself. She fixed put the sparkling grape juice in the fridge and then hurried off to wrap the gift she had for him. She finished and set it down on the coffee table. Perfect. She hurried upstairs, changed and fixed her hair and makeup. She could not stand the excitement of waiting. She hurried down the stairs, feeling her phone vibrate in her pocket, she pulled it out, finding a text from her husband.

_“I’m out early hon, be home in ten.”_

It would be the longest ten minutes of her life.

_“see you soon! Love you!”_

_“Love you too, gorgeous!”_

She shoved her phone back in her pocket and hurried to check on dinner, pecking into the oven to make sure it was cooking okay.

She heard his truck pull into the driveway, and she shut the door, hurrying over to the door. He opened the door and grins back at her, “Hey there beautiful. It smells like heaven in here.” He dropped his bag and leaned down to kiss her, smiling as she kissed back, “I made your favorite.”

“Aw you didn’t have to.” He wrapped his arms around her then spotted the banner on the wall

(congrats on the promotion!)

He looked down at her, eyebrow raised, “You know something I don’t?” she giggled softly, “I think you’ll like this promotion.” She took his hand and guided him to the couch.

He sat down and pulled her with him and kissed her neck, “Do tell?”

She pulled away and grabbed the box of the coffee table and handed it to him. He sat up and pulled the ribbon off, “Is this a sexy present?” he smirked.

She playfully smacked his arm, “Just open it Sergeant.” He laughed and grinned back at her, “Okay okay, Mrs. Hayes.” She smiled softly back at him as he pulled the paper away and set it on the table, he popped open the lid.

He looked at what was nestled in some crumpled tissue paper. He stated a few seconds then looked back at her, “No!”

She grinned, “Yes!”

He looked back at the pregnancy stick, seeing the little happy face on the little window. He looked back at her, “you’re pregnant? he whispered back to her, setting the box down gently like it was a bomb. He shifted closer to her, his hand going to her belly and resting gently there, “We’re going to have a baby?”

He looked back at her hopeful. She smiled and placed her hand on his, “Yes and yes “ he looked down to their hands and leaned his head against hers, “I can’t believe you’ve made me the luckiest man in the world again.” He whispers softly. “I told you you’d like it.”

He looks back at her, love and admiration in his eyes. He leaned forward and kissed her passionately. He moved his hand and wrapped a strong arm around her, pulling her flush against him, “I love it. I love you and now…I love our child.”

“You’re going to make me cry.” She reached up and wiped away the tears welling in the corners of her eyes.

“Only happy tears and my name.” He kissed her again, smiling as she kissed him back. She pressed closer to him and sighed as he ran a hand down her back, “You’re so beautiful…”

He continued to kiss her harder, his hands finding her ass and giving it a quick squeeze. “I’m going to show you how much I love you.” He guided her onto the couch, hovering over her and kissing her neck and running his hand over her side until he found the hem of her dress and pushed it up, his fingers finding the fabric of her underwear and pushing it aside. His hand cupped her pussy, the heel of his hand, pressing into her clit exactly right, two of his fingers pushing into her slowly, gently easing into her.

She let out a soft moan and gripped his forearms, “Jonathan…!” He easily found the spot on her neck that drive her crazy, biting gently and licking and sucking the skin there.

“You’re so wet…” he groaned against her skin, as he continued to work his fingers in and out of her, “fuck…”

He felt his cock twitch in his pants. He had a mighty need to show her how much he loved her. She sat up and reached a hand down to his belt, “Come on, big boy, come to momma.” He groaned as he felt her hand slip into his pants and grip him through his boxer briefs, “Sweet Jesus,” He sputtered out as she showed him the same attention.

He kissed her again and pressed into her hand, his fingers pumping into her faster. He pulled away for a second, “You’re wearing too many clothes.”

She gave him another stroke, “I could say the same about you.” He pulled his hand away and she pulled hers to help him with his clothes. He kissed her hard as she unbuckled his belt. He reached around and pulled the zipper of her dress down and helped her out of it.

He sucked in a breath as he looked down at her, “Well look at you, Mrs. Hayes...”

“I’d rather look at you Mr. Hayes.” She pushed up his shirt and helped him take it off, letting it drop to the floor, running her fingers over his abdominals.

He leaned down and captured her lips again, their tongues meeting together, in a passionate kiss. She pushed his pants down, only to pull away as he kicked off his boots and pushed his pants into the growing pile of clothes. He moved back over her and kissed her hard, kissing back she ran her hands through his hair, tugging gently and pressed against him.

His hands ran over her sides, one hand reaching around to undo her bra, the other one pulling it away just enough for him to lavish his attention to her perky breasts. He leaned down and kissed over her chest, his hands moving to her breasts to play with her nipples, “Uhnnn, Jonathan, please...” He glanced back up at her, “Please what?”

She gave him a playful glare, “You know wha—Uhhh!” She moaned as he took one of her pert nipples into his mouth, sucking softly as he gently rubbed his thumb over the other, his hand going back down to her panties.

His fingers pushing them aside and running over her folds, his fingers finding her clit and pressed lightly against the bundle of nerves, slowly rubbing in circles.

She cried out again, her hips bucking against the pressure of his fingers, “Please...Jonathan...”

He pulled away from her breast and looked up at her, her lips parted, soft pants escaping from her as he continued to tease her. “I love seeing you like this. Heck I just love seeing you at all, but this...” He started to circle his fingers faster, “Is one of the greatest joys in my life.”

She started to shake, the fire he started in her belly grew hotter and hotter as he picked up the pace. His looked down at her, holding her with his other arm, “Cum for me, Rach.” Her nails dug into his arm as he brought her closer to relief.

“Johnathan, I...” He leaned down and bit her neck, the sensation sending waves of electricity through her. The fire grew brightly and consumed her. She cried out his name as she came hard. Holding onto him for dear life. He loved watching as she orgasmed, the way her lips parted, and her eyes closed as if she was saying a little prayer. He held her as she came down. He gave her a sweet kiss, feeling her kiss back softly as she regained her energy.

“I need you.” He looked down at her. She reached down and pushed his boxer briefs down, watched as his cock sprang free. He signed at the feeling. She ran a hand up his arm, finally resting on his shoulder, “Come here, my love.” He leaned down and kissed her, settling in between her legs. She shifted and wrapping her legs around his waist, helping guide him to her core. He pressed the head of his cock against her pussy, slowly entering her.

She gasped against his lips as he slid into her, feeling her stretch around him. He groaned as he settled into her. “My favorite place to be.” She signed softly as she adjusted to him, wiggling her hips to let him know she was ready. “Then let’s do your favorite thing.” He gently pulled back his hips, and slid back into her, looking down at her, as he slowly continued to thrust his hips. He looked down at her, taking in the sight of his wife underneath him, enjoying the pleasure he gave her.

“You’re so beautiful. I wish I could spend all day like this.” He moaned softly as she met his thrusts, gripping his biceps, “We do have the nights though.” He smiled and leaned down, kissing her passionately as their hips found a matching rhythm. 

Each thrust stoked the fire within their bellies. He leaned his head on hers as he thrusted faster, “You’re my world.” He whispered as she ran her hands over his back. Soon the sounds of skin against skin, and moans filled the room. He could not help himself and kissed and sucked on her neck as his hips slammed into hers.

“Jonathan! Please!” She moaned as he continued to build the pleasure inside her, his hand snaked in between them, finding her clit and rubbing in fast circles as she arched against him. “Cum for me, sweetheart…” He whispered in her ear. The fire consumed her again and she cried out, digging her fingernails into his back as she came around him, “Jonathan!” He groaned into her neck as he felt her spasm around her. He held her as he continued to thrust a few more times before moaning into her neck, “Rachel…”

The fire consumed him as well as he spilled into her. He felt her hands stroking through his hair as he orgasmed. “I love you so much…” She whispered gently into his ear as he relaxed into her.

He kissed her shoulder and signed contently, “I love you too.” He nuzzled into her neck and held her close.

“No, you do not get to fall asleep! I have dinner in the oven and the timer is going to go off soon!” She laughed as he pretended to fall asleep on her.

“But you’re all I want to eat!” He laughed at her.

“Cannibalism is frowned upon in most societies.” She wiggled out from under him.

“Alright, alright.” He released her and sat up, watching her walk back to their kitchen.

“Second best way to celebrate a promotion by the way!” He shouted back at her

“Sure, is sergeant dad!”

**Author's Note:**

> Like comment, constructive criticism always welcome


End file.
